Infected: Alternative Ending
by Shinya18Kougami
Summary: An alternative ending to the story 'Infected'. Tsuna has to deal with the fact that, in this world, he was all alone. 1827. One-Shot.


_**Infected: Alternative Ending**_

_**Written by Toxic-Hibari**_

_**Summary: **_An alternative ending to the story 'Infected'. Tsuna has to deal with the fact that, in this world, he was all alone. 1827. One-Shot.

_**Note **__**(Toxic-Hibari):**_It has been a very long time since I wrote anything. I'm writing this since my sister requested for me to write something- so I offered to write something for the one completed multi-chaptered she had on her account, which is _Infected_.  
Forgive me for my writing style, but I'll probably write a lot differently from my sister- then again, I taught her, so maybe it won't be as different as I thought. Please enjoy the story.

_**Story**__**Note:**_Lyrics from the song 'Whisper' By Evanescence have been used in this story. Warnings- Character Death.

* * *

**1827-1827-1827**

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall myself_

_The truth drives me_

_Into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain_

_If I will it all away_

**1827-1827-1827**

Crimson eyes. Pale skin. Raven hair. A vicious tendency to bite.

This was all that the brunette known as Sawada Tsunayoshi could see as he backed off, wide-eyed and in stunned fear as the person he knew as Hibari Kyoya stared at him, blood-lust showing in those seemingly emotionless eyes as two people stood beside him, one with hair brighter than white snow, the others a dark blue. They all stared at him, looking amused and thinking sadistically about how they would kill the _last_human left in Japan.

Chrome was dead. Hayato and Takeshi were dying. Tsuna was bound to die next at this rate. All he could do was stare with his hurt honey orbs and then glance down, speaking out softly.

"Is this it then?" he spoke with a thick voice, making all their eyes glint in amusement as Hibari then approached him, tonfas gripped in his hands and purple energy flaring behind him. Tsuna was positive his death was now coming, yet there was nothing he could do. If he tried to run, he would be caught easily and killed in the most brutal manner possible.

But then Hibari stopped, causing Tsuna to raise his head and then stare at him in confusion.

"I won't kill you," Tsuna's eyes grew hopeful, but then darkened again when Hibari gave him one of those looks that promised pain. "I would rather watch you suffer. We'll let you leave, but you can survive on your own, out there with _them_."

Tsuna took a step back, head bowed. He knew Hibari was being deadly serious when he said those words, but... this wasn't even Hibari. It was more like a shell of Hibari. Hibari wasn't there any more. He was a puppet for Bermuda now, so Tsuna couldn't do a thing for him now. Slowly, the brunette nodded his head, before he turned round and ran as a few hatches opened up and zombies walked through, flesh continuing to peel from their bones and blackened blood dripping onto the floor; their eyes soulless and their expressions resembling the pain of what was left of the humans left inside of them.

Tsuna ran, tears filling his eyes as he made it out the building, stopping when the handgun he had used to protect himself sat innocently on the ground, fully loaded and with a pack of bullets left at its side, courtesy of Mukuro. He stared at the gun for a moment before picking it up, along with the pack of bullets, and then ran off again, tears still streaming down his cheeks as he ran through the streets of Tokyo, now fully wrecked and blood-splattered.

It was hard to accept the truth now. After everything they had gone through, he was now all alone. He didn't know what to do any more, since he was scared to live in this kind of world alone. He would go mad eventually, but for now, he could make sure he didn't suffer. He would just... will the pain away... by thinking of things that made him happy.

**1827-1827-1827**

_Don't turn away_

_(Don't give into the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light_

_(Never sleep, never die)_

**1827-1827-1827**

Tsuna could see him, see him watching him from the rooftops and watching him was a darkened expression, crimson eyes watching him as zombies continued to chase the poor boy round the streets, never once giving him the time to rest- to eat, to sleep, to drink, to pray, there was no time for these things any more. Tsuna knew he would fall soon. He continued to run though, gun in hand as he used the tactics Hibari had shown him before, getting into a building and then onto a roof, before jumping across them and keeping himself safe- somewhat.

Tsuna then stopped when he saw a figure standing on one of the higher roofs, cloak fluttering in the harsh winds and raven hair blowing out his face, showing the expression of Hibari Kyoya once more. Yet there was no expression of worry, just sick amusement. Tsuna stared for a moment, before he continued to run across the roofs.

It wasn't Hibari. Yet it was Hibari. The virus had mucked with his mind so much, that Hibari forgot how close Tsuna was to him- how he felt affection and _love _for the boy. Those emotions were watching away by the screaming cries of the souls trapped inside those zombies, clouded by the darkness that covered his entire being... there was no longer any light left.

Hibari watched Tsuna run, before he turned his back away from it and then walked into the dark, closing his eyes and then felt his arm being linked up on and then his entire body fading into mist, disappearing from sight.

Tsuna was still running, the sound of gunfire ripping through the air before bodies dropped. Would he go to hell for killing these things? Or would he be taken into a warm embrace since this should have never happened? He would never know. Ever.

**1827-1827-1827**

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know_

_That there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be_

_Blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain_

_If I will it all away..._

**1827-1827-1827**

Tsuna was standing on a rooftop, his trembling hands holding the gun that no longer had any bullets left in it to kill anything any more. He closed his eyes and then looked round himself, staring at the roof top he happened to be standing on before he bowed his head in shame. He had gotten back to Namimori, yet it wasn't for the best.

He saw his mother, his father, his best friends... they were all dead... they had been infected and from the look of it... for a very long time too. They ran at him, wanting to tear him limb from limb, yet he used his final bullets to put them out of their misery. He was standing on that roof, watching as zombies broke through the windows, and tore at each other in a race to get the last decent meal left in the country for themselves.

He was still, in fear about dying and not knowing what would happen when he was dead. He could feel tears streaming down his cheeks, his vision blurry as he heard the roof door he had locked up getting smashed at. He knew they would get in eventually. They always did in the end. He just thought it would be nice to cherish the small time he had left in this world... to think of the times that made him happy.

Those times that made him happy were when Hibari was there, fully human and looking after him. He could remember... being protected and held in a warm embrace... he could always remember how Hibari would always say these exact words to him:

_'If anyone is to fall, I'll fall before you, Tsunayoshi.'_

Those words just made Tsuna cry, cry hard at that. He was going to die, knowing Hibari was the puppet to someone who has caused this catastrophe. He closed his eyes and waited, waited for these creatures to come up and then devour him.

He heard a sudden crash, and then tensed, knowing that he probably had seconds before he was bit into, but there was a sudden pause in the air before he felt arms wrap round his waist and then a head resting on his shoulder.

"You done well, Tsunayoshi," Tsuna whipped round and then saw Hibari standing there before going down and bowing in a respective manner, right at his feet. "You played the game well, but it's over now."

Tsuna nodded sadly, tears still spilling from his eyes as he looked up at the zombies that were just standing there, as if acting respectful to one of their masters.

"I'm sorry."

**1827-1827-1827**

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me_

_Shall I give in_

_Upon the end I shall begin_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for_

_I rise to meet the end_

**1827-1827-1827**

"I'm sorry."

Tsuna raised his head and then smiled weakly as Hibari then got to his feet and then raised his hand, which was covered in that purple aura that could blast hundreds away within an instant, before he whispered in the small brunettes ear gently.

"I love you."

Tsuna's eyes widened, but in that instant there was a sharp stabbing pain through his chest before he went limp, eyes fluttering as he chose to look at Hibari one more time, despite the fact that said male as she shoved his hand right through his chest and heart. Weakly, he raised his arms and hugged the other male, closing his eyes and coughing up blood.

"I-I... love you too..." Hibari felt Tsuna's body go limp against him, his arm still through the younger males chest as he closed his eyes and then moved bis head, just to kiss those lips that would soon grow cold and bloodless. The zombies around him looked at him and then the dead body he was cradling before they fell down, as if bowed in a respective manner, and made screeching, gurgling sound.

It wasn't long before Mukuro and Byakuran appeared from mist, crimson eyes staring.

"Kufufu... you killed him~."

"Ne, Kyoya-kun~. I thought you would have kept him as a toy~."

Hibari turned to look at them, then withdrawing his hand that was coated in blood and then holding the body in his arms before a smile crossed his lips. A strange smile. A smile that looked relieved actually.

**1827-1827-1827**

_Servatis a periculum (save us from danger)_

_Servatis a maleficum (save us from evil)_

**1827-1827-1827**

Hibari was smiling as he cradled the dead body of the person he supposedly loved yet murdered in his arms.

"I would rather kill him by my own hands than let him suffer in a world like _them_," Hibari then looked at the zombies laying on the ground, still making disgusting gurgling sounds towards their masters. "Tsunayoshi is my sky, so the sky cannot become corrupted."

Hibari then looked up at the dark, that was just a thick layer of thick, blackened clouds. He closed his eyes and then walked off, still cradling the now dead brunette in his arms as he jumped off the room and landed with grace.

"Sweet dreams Tsunayoshi, I'll see you next time. Hopefully by this time, Japan will be the way you remember it."

Never ageing. Never growing. Never changing. Hibari would wait for Tsuna again, hopefully in a world that was in peace.

**1827-1827-1827**

Somewhere, in the busy city of Rome in Italy, everyone was in chaos and getting ready to deal with the onslaught that was about to happen, except a brown haired woman who was cradling a just born baby in her arms, hushing the crying baby softly.

"Now, now... everything is going to be okay, Tsunayoshi..." she closed her eyes and then looked up from where she lay, still holding the baby close to her chest. "I'm sure that somewhere, an angel will be watching over you..."

The baby was still crying, but then settled, his brown eyes closing before he fell asleep.

He was being watched by an angel, just no one knew it yet. On the back of his neck was a little black mark, that had taken the form of a skylark.

* * *

**A/N: **This wasn't meant to be written until Friday, but since my sister is ill, I thought it would be a nice surprise for her to find this story on her list.

Have a nice day Minna

Toxic-Hibari

**Note: **For all Infected readers, there is a poll listed for a sequel- meaning you get to decide which ending you would like to be continued- the original or the alternative. Go have a look.


End file.
